The Challenges of being second best
by EmilTheUndyingRedemption
Summary: When Red was beaten by Gold, Gold blinked and Red disappeared. Gold wondered what happened to him, but shrugged it off as a ghost of some sort. What he didn't know is that Red, along with every pokemon he owned, got teleported to another world. How will he adapt in a world of what look to him like a bunch of talking ponyta, and will he find the pony, or ponies, that he loves?
1. Prologue

The Challenges of being Second Best

watch?v=p9B5IyC0yfI

^Where I got the battle from^

Chapter 0: Talking Ponyta?!

Gold Collapsed on the ground, exhausted from his long trek up Mt. Silver. He had climbed up to the infernal peak for two reasons. One was that this was the only know nesting grounds for larvitar in Johto. The second, is the rumors that the original Pokemon master now resides on the peak, waiting for worthy challengers to take the chance to de-throne him.

Gold looked up and saw the shadow of a figure, and without a word, the final battle began. The first match was Red's Pikachu Vs Gold's SandSlash. Pikachu went first by using the move charm, lowering Sandslash's Attack sharply, to which Sandslash quickly retaliated with the move earthquake. The move hit and Pikachu, lost its footing, nearly falling off the mountain except for the fact that Red recalled it to its pokeball to save its life. The Second Round was Red's Venusaur against Gold's Ursaring. This Round started with the Ursaring using return, Its love for its trainer severely hurting Venusaur, but it managed to hold its ground and used Sunny Day. Ursaring then finished of Venusaur with a head butt, and Venusaur was promptly withdrawn. The Next of Red's Pokemon was his Espeon, which used psychic immediately on Ursaring, who took the blow and countered with Return, which was just strong enough to defeat espeon. Smirking at the challenge that he was presented, Red then sent out his snorlax. Ursaring again used Return, but it only slightly winded the snorlax, who responded with Amnesia, raising its special defense way up. Ursaring shrugged it off and used Return again, knocking snorlax out. Red Scowled at how his Pokemon were falling one by one, and sent out his Charizard, to which Gold replied by sending out Sandslash again. Charizard assessed the threat in front of him and decided to go ahead and use Flamethrower, which only weakened the Sandslash in front of it. Sandslash was slightly mad about being burned, so it decided to use rollout on the Flying/Fire type in front of it, which only slightly harmed the dragon, much to Sandslash's dismay. Charizard went back on the offensive with another Flamethrower, which Sandslash only barely survived, but it used rollout again, this time being enough to finish off the dragon. Red gritted his teeth and sent out his last Pokemon, Blastoise. Gold responded by sending out his third Pokemon, Crobat, who started by immediately using confuse ray. Blastoise realized that Crobat was its enemy and used whirlpool, slightly hurting it. Crobat responded by using a wing attack in Blastoise's face, somewhat hurting it. Afterwards, Blastoise used rain dance to boost the effectiveness of water type moves. Crobat continued to use wing attack, hoping to take down the titan in front of it, however, the Blastoise used Blizzard, severely hurting Crobat. Hoping to buy some time, Crobat used Confuse ray again, seeing as it had worn off. Blastoise tried to use Blizzard again, but it ended up missing its target. Crobat tried wing attack again, and knocked Blastoise to its knees, but it was able to pull off another successful blizzard, knocking out Crobat. Gold returned Crobat to its ball, and sent Ursaring back out. It then ended the battle with one final Return.

(meanwhile, in equestria, Canterlot Castle)

"Dear Tia, have you seen-"

"I have Luna, what do you think he's doing?"

"I can hear you, you know. And just so you know, I'm trying to bring something here because I'm bored. And no, It will not be something dangerous. You see, this is what I have to do since you won't let me have a section of the Gardens for my Chaos Corner."

"Fine, I will let you do this Discord, on one condition."

"Name it. I'll do anything! The boredom's killing me!"

"If things get too out of hoof, you will send everything that you bring here, back to where it came from."

Discord smirked at this opportunity

"Deal."

(Back at Mt. Silver, with Red)

Red finished giving Gold his prize money, when he heard a loud bang, and saw a bright flash, before feeling the ground give out from under him, and then all he saw was his campsite and everything of his, and blue and purple wavy lines.

(Canterlot Castle, Noon)

When Red finally woke up, he heard some unfamiliar voices.

"Princess, is he hurt?"

"What is he?"

"I do hope he's alright. I don't want my entertainment to be injured."

Then in unison, all the voices cried "DISCORD!"

That was the point when Red got to his feet. The first three he noticed were four Rapidash with non-flaming manes and… wings? After that he noticed something that looked like a Rayquaza that someone had made in a lab and tampered with until almost unrecognizable. Next were three Ponyta, one had a blonde mane and is wearing a seston, the next has a rainbow mane and wings, and the third is walking on the ceiling, had a pink mane, and looks like it has ADHD. He then noticed a Rapidash without wings and its mane was purple and curly. Finally, he noticed a Ponyta hiding behind the Rayquaza, it had a pink mane and wings.

All Eyes were on him, and he shook his head to make whatever illusion he was seeing disappear. And when that didn't work, he just about slapped himself, but the Ponyta in the Seston caught his hand before he could.

"Alright Sugarcube, I don't know what in the hay is going on here, but nopony ever needs to hurt themselves."

When He saw who said that, he fainted right away.


	2. Chapter 1

The Challenges of being second Best

Chapter 1: Explanation for the Spatial Dislocation

"That's it for me… No more Berries before bedtime"

"Who are you talking to mister? OH! Are you playing a game? I love games! My favorite is-"

"Don't mind her, she does that to everypony."

"…I need some sleep, I swear that Ponyta was just talking to me. Well, if there are Ponyta, they must be looking for a battle." Red then Proceeded to dig in his bag until he found a completely red ball with black on the sides. "Go Mew!" This confused all others in the room, as nothing came out of the ball, or at least, that's what it looked like.

"What the Hay is that?" Everyone looked at the thing that Rainbow Dash had pointed at, and saw something that looked like a cross between a cat and a fetus playing with Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! Get out of there! That thing could be dangerous!"

Fluttershy ignored them and began to try to soothe it to sleep, but failed. Red then walked up, noticing Mew's unwillingness to attack these creatures. "Okay Mew, you don't have to attack them… unless provoked. Those 4 look like the leaders here, so read their minds to find out what we need to know, then relay the info to me. Okay?" Mew floated there for a second, before nodding, and floating over to the princesses.

(3 hours later)

"Okay, lets see if I got everything right. You," Red pointed to Celestia "Are the princess who raises the sun and have been ruling for thousands of years. You," Pointed to Luna "Were evil for about a thousand years, and were free by the elements of harmony, used by these six" points to the mane six "They have saved your world 5 times since obtaining the elements" Red then points at Discord "You brought me here, this land is called equestria. There is something big happening every other Tuesday. Am I missing anything?"

"Not that we can think of."

Red sighed, then said "This day just got a whole lot more interesting."


	3. Chapter 2

The Challenges of being second best

Chapter 2:The Placement Problem

Red sighed and said "Well, everyone thinks I'm dead anyway, so I don't see why I can't stay here for the foreseeable future. The only things I can see being a problem right now are my appearance, and a place of residence."

Celestia place a hoof on her chin, then responded with "Those are two very puzzling problems… No one outside the room can know about you for the time being, except for Spike, so that makes everyone but Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash unable to provide housing. I doubt you can fly, so Rainbow Dash is out. How many of those creatures do you have in those things?" She asked, pointing at the pokeball that contained Mew.

"40 of various shapes and sizes, but what my suggestion would be is to have me make my own house out in that forest, and don't worry, I can fend for myself. That way I will have room for all my partners, and I'll be out off the way, because I sure can't stay here at the castle. That would get way too much unwanted attention!"

"Will you require some assistance building said home? Twilight and her friends could come and assist you. I'm sure you would need it."

"Well then princess, you would be wrong then, like I said, I have 40 Pokemon with me, and with their help, my home will be done in a snap." And with that, Red let Mew out, and had it teleport him to the Everfree forest.

All the ponies, and discord, left in the room just sat there with their jaws dropped. Celestia cleared her throat and said "If he can achieve what he claims, then I will be very glad to have him as a friend and not an enemy." Everypony else conveyed a similar sentiment.


End file.
